Birth Day Suite
by shadowgirl191
Summary: Damon has no pants omg. Damon/oc lol request for the famous Koihana


**I don't like Vampire Diaries all too much, but can agree Damon's one smexy bitch. So to my friend who shares my love for that badass I wrote this. I distinctly remember her telling me there was an episode where Damon walks around the house naked. That defiantly disserves a fan fiction in my mind so enjoy! This is another request for Koihana. Loves you bunches.**

Birthday Suit

Koihana sat on the couch with a wine glass full of blood. She had been snooping around Damon's basement when she found his supply of blood. Of coarse being human she wouldn't have an apatite for blood like him. But she thought she'd drink some for the hell of it. Now she sat staring down into the glass of crimson liquid wondering why it was so addictive. The sounds of footsteps stopping beside her alerted her to Damon's presence. "Hey Damo-"her jaw dropped anime style to the floor. Before her stood Damon in all his naked glory [**oh yes**]. Smirking, the sexy vampire plucked the blood filled wine glass from her small hands with a thank you. He drank the glass of all its contents in one full gulp.

Koihana's eyes couldn't help but travel south. The deviant vampire saw her gaze and wiggled his hips suggestedly with a contented smile. "Like what you see?" he asked winking with an evil laugh. A deep blush dusted across her usually pale cheeks. "D-Damon" she stuttered as her imagination began to run wild. Soon her flustered face turned into a creepy one. Drool slowly fell from her mouth as her eyes wondered. Elena walked in searching for Stefan. She came into the living room and was greeted with the sight of a naked Damon and dazed Koihana. "WHAT THE HELL DAMON!" she yelled at the smug looking vampire.

"What?" he asked innocently lifting one eyebrow at the teen. "Put some clothes on" she growled out to the vampire's amusement. "Why?" he inquired trying to be annoying as possible. Elena pointed a perfectly manicured nail to he still present girl seated firmly on the couch; who was now bleeding from the nose. "Hmmmm, maybe I should go put some pants on" he suggested walking away. "You think!" equipped the irritated brunet as he walked to his room. Just realizing what was occurring Koihana jumped up and ran after the undead male. "Damon no, don't put pants on!" screamed highly protesting his actions.

Elena shook her head at the pair, sighing, she left knowing she wasn't going to find Stefan there. Meanwhile Damon had just made it to the room he occupied when another naked body collided with his. It was Koihana who had shed all her clothes while running after him. "I guess there's more then one benefit I get out of this." The young teen kissed him passionately mumbling a quick, "and what's that?" between kisses. Damon chuckled as the two fell onto the bed. "Well not only do I get to see you naked but it also annoyed the hell out of Elena."

Koihana growled not really caring about his teasing of her friend at the moment. All she wanted right now was the feel of Damon inside of her. "Feeling feisty today are we?" the raven haired man joked as Koihana became the dominate one. She answered by giving him small nips and kisses down his body. He ground in approval as she found that special spot right below his ear. Even going as far as to taking his ear lobe into her mouth: only to release it to blow cold air upon it.

Damon shivered pleasantly; enjoying the sensation her mouth was causing. His member fully hardened as his girlfriend slowly traveled down to it. Seeing he was already fully erect she took him into her mouth. Endlessly pleasuring him until he was almost to release; before quickly pulling away leaving him feeling "incomplete". The vampire growled showing his disappointment. Yanking here up to him he smashed his mouth down on hers. Her gasp only helped give him full tongue access to her mouth. Tongues intertwined battling for dominance as Damon switched their positions so that he was on top. Koihana cried out in pleasure as the male sheathed himself inside her.

He was long, thick and filled her to completion. Incredibly he slid long and deep into her without every thrust. Koihana matched his rhythm lifting her hips meet those thrusts. The two moved in sync/complete harmony and rode out their orgasms. Both collapsed panting sore and tired. Koihana snuggled into Damon's side, who had recently rolled off of the female as not to crush her. "That it!" he breathed "I am never wearing pants again!" The thought of the vampire besides her always being naked aroused her greatly. Which ended up having the two making love more times then they could count. That until other needs became too great to ignore. Damon began to think he should do things more like this more often in the near future.

** Oh Damon how nice anyway Koihana you owe me that threesome fan fiction so get on that. Hope you enjoyed love Kusami.**


End file.
